Anakin, I'm Only Dancing
by roboclaw
Summary: Submerge yourself in the beauty that is David Bowie, Mick Jagger, ObiWan and Anakin! Spellchecked and revised. ObiWan has shellshock from his Queyta Mission, and masochises all over Anakin, but it passes quickly and affects the story. Have faith, child.
1. Making Mick

Have faith, the masochism passes! Coauthored by Hmm.-I-Wonder and Roboclaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Jedi were secretly off their duties for the night and were submerged in Coruscant's underground, at the back of a dark club, black cloaks hung on a rusty hook, they locked themselves in a private room. Letting their desires take over their better Jedi conciences. Golden locked boy and the bearded wonder. Playing little games.  
"Come on, Obi, please?"  
"No way in Hoth, bitch."  
"But you always get to be on top!"  
"Yeah, I know I do."  
"Then why can't I ever have a turn?"  
"You expect me to wear this shit?" Obi-Wan indicated the shackles binding his boy to the wall.  
"No, you don't have to wear this, but-"  
"You're right, I don't have to do anything."  
"But can't I have some satisfaction once in a while?"  
Obi-Wan raised his whip threateningly. "Are you saying I don't satisfy you?"  
"No!" Cried Anakin, cringing away from the whip. Obi-Wan was not a level-headed man when he was angry. "No! You've always satisfied me! I didn't mean it like that! I just-"  
"I will never be ridden like some bitch, Padawan. That is final."  
"What, so now I'm a bitch?" Anakin pouted. He turned his head away from the wall and his voluptuous lower lip stuck out. He noticed Obi-Wan glance at it before resuming his stance.  
"Yes, Padawan. You are. Do you have anything more to say?"  
"Yes, these shackles are too tight, it's cutting off my circulation."  
Obi-Wan clubbed him upside the head. Normally he would have slapped him, but Anakin was tied facing the wall. His ankles and wrists were shackled to the cold stone, and he was wearing a chain collar that ran from his neck, down past his muscular chest and tied around his balls.  
"I'm tired of you talking back to me. Open your mouth." Obi-Wan slid a leather strap between Anakin's teeth and tightened it until all the Padawan's teeth were showing.  
Obi-Wan raised his short leather whip and prepared for a night of fun.  
"Now listen closely, pet." Obi Hissed, inches away from Anakin's ear, "I get what I want with you, because you're the padawan chained to the wall. Because I'm the one that likes licking up your blood." He gave Anakin's ear a tug with his teeth and pulled tight the whip in his hands.  
Anakin's eyes showed a whimper his tortured throat could not let out. His eyes shut as he felt he snap on his sweaty skin.  
Obi-Wan had started these masochistic nights several months ago, the night he returned from his death-tinged mission. He'd left with 6 other Jedi, looking for a cure to prevent the toxic gasses the Separatist movement had unleashed. Months later, all other wise and powerful in league with him had perished, and the council assumed Kenobi to be one with the force as well. Anakin focused on what Obi-Wan had taught him more than in his entire life over the months he had gone, trying to remember the light and love his master had possessed, but more often he'd fly into a rage of sadness and anger; letting the pain in him grow and eat his insides. His master hadn't left him though, and one evening he arrived, bloody and scarred, but alive and as Obi-Wan healed, Anakin noticed a change in his Master. Anakin was taking care of Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan began to do little things to Anakin. When Obi-Wan was healed finally, he kissed Anakin, then chained him to a wall… which the young Skywalker loved, but Obi-Wan definitely wasn't the Negotiator or the peacemaker he had been, not on the inside. Now he dwelled in the corrupt under city of Coruscant and whipped his Knight till he bled.  
Obi reached over to a cove in the stone wall beside him, dipping his fingers and their painted nails into a shell of poison. He dripped golden lines on Anakin's still clenched eyelids and it seeped into the long lashes, torturing his startlingly blue eyeballs.  
Anakin thrashed against the wall, helplessly.  
His master was so powerfull...

For Anakin the world was black and of pain, long dark hills of fragmented glass, black sand piercing into him, burning chasms in his eyes, holes where love at times enchants, now the fiery creatures harvested in him bred fear and passion with ever concious moment. The blackness crawled into his brain as seepy creatures crawling down his inner body, they wrapped around his spinal chord. Enslaving him.

...He wanted it.

Obi bent down to the ridges of blood and splayed flesh of anakin's chest, he sucked at them, sucking in the iron and Anakin's core, licking the juices, sucking the splattered blood off Anakin's hard nipples. He could feel Anakin's loud feelings pounding in his own head, ones of suffering, but intense desire, Electroshocks of desire coursed through Anakin with each touch of the tongue.Obi-Wan released Anakin and threw him his clothes. It was morning now. Anakin was exhausted, his eyes bloodshot- as much from lack of rest as the poison. The two men left through the side door of their club. Obi-Wan pushed a limping Anakin out into the bright sunlight.  
"Will Master Yoda be at the meeting today, Obi-Wan?"  
"Why do you always ask that? Of course he will." Obi-Wan was growing very tired of his Padawan's ridiculous questions. He considered leaving immediately after the meeting was over. Anakin would have to find a different ride home. Yes, he would do that. Let the Padawan fend for himself for once.  
Anakin slept on the way there. Obi-Wan threw him a glance every once in a while, but never tried to awake the Padwan. Let him be sleepy-eyed and disheveled in front of the Jedi, it didn't matter to Obi.  
They arrived at the tower early and Anakin waited in a hall outside the large doors while Obi-Wan entered and seated himself next to Mace Windu.  
"This is some weird shit going down, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The foxy bald man muttered.  
"What's been happening?" Obi-Wan watched the other Jedi file slowly in through the doors. The room was getting louder with the talking.  
Mr. Baldfox Mace Windu was about to say something when the meeting bell rang. Master Yoda raised his wrinkly green nubbies into the air, calling for silence. The talking ceased.  
"Come here we have to discuss interesting topics."  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Yoda talk like someone who wasn't retarded? That would be nice.  
"A man, there is. Claim does he that he is from a lone planet, off far in another time." Yoda blinked his hairy green eyelids and waited for a reaction.  
"How can he be from a different time? He's probably just a crazy homeless person or something." Obi-Wan said.  
Anakin looked over at his master a bit annoyed, then perking up, "From another planet? That is quite interesting Master Yoda, my master."  
Obi-Wan glared and muttered "suck up." He stroked his strong hands into fists.  
Yoda's lips puckered into a shape resembling a asshole with a dried up green olive poking out of it, as he licked his lips and began to speak again, looking skeptically at the two, "From another time he may be. For know of our force powers he does not. Or perhaps a Seperatist spy he may be? Hard to tell...hard to tell this is..."  
A jedi in the corner with a head that looked to Anakin like one of Padme's cone cakes he caught herself pleasuring herself with once, spoke up in the Jedi circle. "Have you spoken to him Master Yoda? Perhaps we could see him now?"  
Yoda's cheeks turned dark purple.  
The whole council stopped and stared.  
"Escaped he has..."  
"I'll find him!" Anakin yelled.  
"No I will." Baldfox Mace said to Goldenfox Anakin.  
"No I will." Obi-Wan looked at them sternly.  
They were all ready to reveal they're devotion to all things male and from other times when Yoda yelled through their force persuasion, "The LOVE robot will find him!!!"  
They all tuned to Yoda's frequency and jaw's dropped.  
All knew what he talked of. Except for Anakin.  
The Twi-Lek Jedi, Aayla Secura swiftly pulled a needle and elixir from her pocket and shoved the sharp metal end into Anakin's forehead. He went out, vision black and head swimming milky inside.  
As Ani's head rolled unconcious Yoda waddled over and poked at a control panel growing out of Anakin's hand. He pushed the large rainbow button and the program was activated. Now in place of Skywalker's limp body there lied the sex bod of Mick Jagger.  
"DuplexPersonalityTransProgram Activated! I am 696969 code name: Love-Robo man name: Mick Jagger." The body said in sweet tones, opening it's eyes.  
Anajagger sat up straighter in his chair, adjusting the pants that were suddenly constricting his bulge. "What d'you wan' me tado?" He said in a harsh, English sex voice.  
"Find a man quickly, you must." The midgety green muppet-master croaked, wiggling his long green waxy ears.  
"An' 'oo wuddis be?" The Jedi, male, female and hermaphroditic alike, stared in awe at this sexy monster. Look at that bulge!  
"Before I give you the name, tell you I must to beware. Deceptive, he is."  
"'ow so?"  
"Disguises himself, he does. Dress like a woman, he does often."  
"Ah! A lady-boah! Wondahful, where d'I staht fr'im?"  
"At his keeping place, you must start. Escaped he did from the guards."  
Obi-Wan was thought for a moment how Yoda always stressed the wrong parts of a sentence, then he sunk back into a love-stupor as Mick spoke again.  
"Ha! Wha'dee do, show'm 'is boobies?"  
"Strange, his name is. Not like one of ours. David, he is named. David Bowie."  
Mick Jagger's eyes widened in recognition. "David Bowie?"  
"Ah… know him you do."  
"Yeah, I know that boy."  
"What do you know of him? Speak the truth, does he, of his origins?"  
"Mmm-hmm. 'E's from a different time alrigh'. This'll be harder than y'd expect. This man won' go easy. 'E's a tricky devil."  
"Trust in you, we do, Mick Jagger. Immediately you must leave."  
"I'll come with him." Obi-Wan said quickly.  
"Help he needs not, Master Kenobi."  
"He's my Padawan, I should keep an eye on him."  
"What're ya talkin' abou'? What the Hell's a Padawan?" Mick looked at Obi-Wan like the Jedi was a retard. "I don' belong to nobody."  
"A dangerous mission this will not be, Master Kenobi. A recovery mission, it is only."  
"Wai' a minnit, lil' greeny, I wouln' say i's not dang'rous. That boy's got some tricks 'e ain't showin'."  
Yoda considered this for a minute. "Perhaps he should have accompaniment. Master Kenobi, as he is of your Padawan, go with him you may."  
Obi-Wan worked to keep his glee on the inside. What fun they would have on this ride!  
"I already said, I ain't nobody's fuggin Padawan! Whateva the fuck that is!" Obi-Wan thought Mick Jagger was going to be harder to tame than weak little Anakin. He had never been able to spend much time with the sex fox, but had watched him work many times. Mick Jagger was ruthlessly sexy, and especially good at luring out those individuals who were or had been sexual at any time in their lives, or those with genetalia. But Obi-Wan had never attempted to tame this wild beast. He hadn't had the proper environment. But now he had time, lots of time. Just him and this… this… sex BEAST.  
They entered out into the dark understreets of Coruscant several hours later, after prepping, getting sexed out all over, perfume, boots, waxing and such...  
It was raining but deflectors buzzed above and they walked along the dark crowded streets. Anything you wanted here would come to you, with just a few wispers. Death stix, and worse. Druggies, that was the main crowd, but they walked along farther, checking out the bods, looking for trouble. THey came to a club, It was overwhelmingly smelling of glitter and sonic vibrations, "This looks like a place he might be."  
"Yeah, let's check it out."  
Obi-Wan tried entering first, but Mick pushed ahead without a twist of his hips. Next time, next time. Obi-wan plotted.  
Obi loved working undercover with Mick like this, he got to dress up most fashioanbly, it was against the Jedi Code, yes, but such a treat! As long as he didn't make a habit of it, he told himself. He pushed his hair behind his ears foxily.  
Mick was looking around, his ass cheeks twitching gently.  
"Let's check backstage. He's likely to sing a song."  
The crowd was going wild in anticipation. Like freak-out trample-people it's-dangerous kind of going wild. People were being crushed and the floor was slowly becoming slick with blood and sweat. Every once in a while, someone would slip and get trampled, adding to the slipperiness of everything.  
Lucky for them, Obi-Wan and Mick were backstage so they didn't die. Mick knew the secrets of concerts.  
"Let the rocking begin."


	2. Discovering David

Anakin, I'm Only Dancing

CHAPTER 2: Discovering David

Our heroes are stationed on the dance floor, looking out for a so called "David Bowie." Bright lights flashed off their sculpted hair and finely curved cheek bones. Mick acutely ignored Obi-Wan's light touching of his ass, and Obi-Wan ignored the fact that an obese Twi-lek lady in nothing but a tabard was massaging his own ass cheek.

Kenobi was truly a slave to his new love of Mick, his heart filled with intoxication in every gaze, he could hardly tear away his stare to look for this Bowie character, such intoxication as this he couldn't find words for! It wasn't a though in his mind, it was a pure desire in his hard pelvic zone.

"I see im over there!" Mick's voluptuous large lips parted to say these words and Obi-Wan let out a glittery gasp that was very unlike him.

Mick was looking past some bouncing nub-nub creatures, around the neck of a Quermian, and there was the golden-fox of a God! The electricity bolt of red—striking down the man's face, over his sapphire eye, and pointing down, down, to a tight fitted outfit of space-chic. Mick's excitement showed throughout his body, and he sauntered over to David, discovering him at last.

"You make me hard when you dance like that." Mick the robot said quite seriously as soon as he was against David Bowie.

"And why are you here?"

"I was sent to find you."

David looked around nervously, "By whom?"

"This big group o' freaky creatures, there was a midgy green 'un-"

"Yoda." Piped Kenobi.

"-An' a freaky bird with fat danglin' offa her head-"

"Staas Ali."

"And a baldfox-"

"Mace Windu."

"And this 'un here." Mick jerked his sex thumb at Obi-Wan.

Obi didn't introduce himself.

Bowie turned his mismatched sex eyes on Kenobi.

Obi still didn't introduce himself.

They stared at eachother. Lust was in the air. David's lightning bolt wiggled and flashed.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"That was my lightning bolt, child. May I ask your name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Bowie just stared at him some more. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Yes."

"Yes." Bowie turned back to Mick. "How did you come to be in this time, old friend?"

"Pahaps, you'd like to sit down for a drink, it's a long story."

Bowie nodded his head toward the bar.

"No, no, some where quiet," said Mick, "Let's go ta my flat."

Obi-Wan stared at him, confusion concealed behind his Jedi mask; _he must be talking about Anakin's apartment._

"Wait, wait, wait." David leaned into Mick Jagger's face until they were nose to nose, "What are you trying at Mick. I won't take this sheit of yours."

The serious tone of David's voice made Obi-Wan's chest prickle, and Mick swelled up out of his body.

"David, I'm not pullin' anything!" He sounded quite incompetent, "You need to come with me."

David pulled backward more and more as Mick spoke, denying him, pulling a cape around his body and getting ready to leave Mick very, very, far behind.

"Mick, I don't need to know why you are here. I am here for the sensuous music, you are obviously here for the same old reasons as always, or if you are not up to your cock-games, than you are here to imprison me with your order of _aliens._ I leave you." He said this all with a cold stoic quality that left Mick dumbfounded.

"No," Obi-Wan said coolly, adopting his Jedi posture, "what Mick means is, we need to talk about some things, so you _aren't hunted down_. And it is best if we talk of them in _quiet_. You have my word, we won't take any action that could in any way harm you until we discuss this matter thoroughly."

Mick looked from the Masterful Obi-Wan to David, who was locked in a staredown.  
"Come to Mick's flat." Obi hinted only slightly on force persuasion.

Amazingly... _Amazingly_... Bowie blinked first.

Mick's jaw dropped. This was unheard of! Ol' Davey boy was _never... **ever**_ defeated in stare-downs. Mick's eyes slid over to the bearded wonder. That was a good name for him, Mick decided. Maybe there was more to the bearded wonder than meets the eye.

It seemed that Bowie recognized his conquering. He nodded his head in acquiescence. "Lead the way, O Bearded One."

Obi-Wan cocked a thick and luscious eyebrow, but said nothing about the nickname. Instead he turned to Mick. "Do you even _know_ where your flat is?" He tried to keep his voice unreadable, if not cold, but couldn't help his eyes flicking downward to Mick's beautiful pants-monster (that was obviously restrained _far_ too tightly. _Maybe I can help the poor creature,_ Obi thought with a mental smirk).

"Ah... That'd be a problem, wouldn't it? Nah, we could always hop on up to some bird's nest, shag her, then kick her out for our meetin'." He was suddenly the recipient of two disdainful looks.

Obi shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I know the way. Follow me."

Mick cocked a beautifully unplucked eyebrow, shooting Kenobi a curious glance as they walked through the raised doorway. "An' how do you know the way when I don' even remembah what it looks like?"

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped, so that Mick almost ran into him. Of course he didn't, he was far too quick, but it was close. He watched in trepidation, almost fear (but not because Mick Jagger fears no man, woman or beast. Unless it was a combination of the three, like David Bowie. No man, woman or beast _didn't_ fear David Bowie. But that's aside the point, Mick wasn't afraid) as Obi's smile grew and grew, until it was a positively sadistic leer. He was about to protest about the sudden halt, but was cut off.

"Yes... The apartment. I'm sure you'll have quite a fantastic time looking about. You might discover something you never knew about yourself."

"Wha'are y'on about?" Christ, the Bearded Wonder was starting to creep him out a little.

"No, never mind. You'll see when we get there." As they arrived at the parking garage, Obi-Wan turned to Bowie, about to point out his super-fine Jedi star cruiser- but WAIT! Bowie was GONE! Oh, shit. _Now_ what were they supposed to do? Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Mick.

Jagger let a small smile flit over his features, but straightened his face before BW could see him. He had a feeling that wouldn't be a great thing to do. "Ah, well, now ya done it. We ain't gonna see 'im anytime soon." He folded his arms and leaned onto one leg, his sly, foxy little hip jutting out.

"And if you know so much about him, how did you not notice him escape?"  
"Don' you put this all on me, it ain't like you used your fuckin' bobby cuffs to keep 'im, didja?"

Obi-Wan looked up. I lost you at 'you used your.'"

"I _said,_ 'It is not like you used your fucking police man handcuffs to secure our prisoner, did you?'" Mick restated in a pompous voice.

Obi-Wan glared. A glare that would have made Anakin either come in his pants or piss himself, depending on the time of the month. However, Mick was unaffected. Shame, he'd have liked to see a reaction, one way or the other. "I wouldn't, would I? We said we weren't going to arrest him."

Mick had forgotten that. He huffed and said, "Well, it ain't no use arguin' now, wa's over's over."

"You seem to misunderstand, _Mister Jagger,_ we can't just leave because he walked away when our backs were turned. That is not how the Jedi operate. Will he be anywhere in the immediate vicinity?"

"Of course not, ya fuckin' wanker. He'll be all the way back to Amsterdam by now."  
Kenobi raised his eyebrow. "Amsterdam? And where would this-"

"Figure o' speech." Mick lied. He wasn't going to explain Amsterdam to this wound up prude if he didn't already know.

"Ah. Of course. Anyways, let's just return to your flat, we can plan further from there." Obi knew that if he didn't search around, he'd get Hell from Yoda and the rest of those nerds, but he honestly didn't give a shit at the moment. All he wanted to do was take this deviant little minx back to the apartment and beat him into submission. His zipper monster attempted escape at the mere thought.

The ride home was tense and irritable. Mick was, surprisingly enough, a drama queen and he was still ticked about Whiskers trying to pin everything on him. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was too horny to be patient.

They docked at the apartment complex and trotted down the halls to the apartment. Obi-Wan pulled out his keychain (it had a bearded smiley-face as one of the danglies) and popped his key into the door.

"An' how d'ya have my key?"

Obi-Wan just smiled. He pushed open the door.

Mick was speechless. He would never drop his manly guard and admit it, but the apartment was _beautiful_. Muscular men adorned the walls, framed in beauty. Plush carpets attempted to massage his toes through his boots. Furniture was spread out tastefully, practically screaming _'I take it up the ass!'_ He looked over to the stereo, and pressed the 'on' switch. The Supremes blasted from all directions. _STOP! In the naaame of looooveee..._ he hurriedly shut it off, lest his image be tarnished by their entrancing lyrics. Mick turned to his furry compatriot. "I _know_ this ain't my apartment."

"Oh, but it is." Obi-Wan turned smartly and waltzed into the kitchen. The Jedi smiled to himself, what fun this would be. Now, how to explain to Mick that he was a robot? Before or after sex? He opened the fridge and leant over to get some goat's milk. He closed the fridge and turned, only to find a knife at his throat and a finger to his lips.

Bowie shook his head silently, his locks swaying in a nonexistent but nonetheless flattering breeze.

Frozen, Obi-Wan assesed the situation. How did Bowie get here? How did he know where 'here' is? Where did he get a switchblade, they weren't even invented yet! _Why_ did he come here, if he knew Obi was hostile? How did he find the time to change his clothes? Obi's locomotive of contemplation was derailed as he raked his eyes over the man's slim figure, swathed in black satin. _Completely_ swathed in black satin- except his man boots. Shiny black something clung to his calves. Obi could see every detail of the man's body. The only thing that hadn't changed on the man was his lightning. Even his hair had gone from red to blonde. _Shit, how am I going to compete with this? Mick won't even glance at me with this heathen around!_

Bowie stepped around behind him, leaving the knife where it was. He slipped up close behind the Jedi, the shorter man could feel his satiny cold radiating against his back skin. Suddenly a long-fingered hand was between his legs, and he had to restrain himself from squeaking like a certain scarred Padawan as he was goosed out of his mind.

"Now move, my dear Jedi."

Obi dropped the milk on the counter as he walked stiff and bandy-legged through the door. How did Bowie know he was a Jedi?

"Get the salt, Mick."

"Whaaa?" Mick became startled from his comfortable nook of exotic fur and large headphones in which he listened to some "Moulin Rouge" soundtrack...god only knows what it was, but he _liked_ it! Especially the man's voice who said, "We can be HEROES!!!!" He stood up abruptly, lanky legs all aquiver, "Davi, watch'ya doin here??"

Bowie hissed.

"Okay, the salt, the salt." Mick was running, he stripped off his T-shirt to cool off, and pranced for the salt again.

"And a fork." Came Bowie's satanic voice.

Obi-Wan's tongue tasted a whimper. His neck felt cold metal. What was happening to him?

He whimpered slightly louder, an "A" sound, "Shut up." Bowie hissed in his ear.  
"Shut your wanker mouth."

"Here's the salt, Bowie. And a fork." Mick placed them in Bowie's bony outstretched hand, the violating one. "Now, David, I think you need to calm down," said Mick. 

David shoved a handful of salt in Obi's throat, gagging, it scraped of Tatooine sand paper.  
"You know nothing of calm O beastly one." David Bowie snarled.

Obi-Wan doubled over with stomach cramps. It took every ounce of the Force not to let the salt do its job. Once the nausea subsided slightly, he forced himself to straighten up.

The knife was gone from his throat- Bowie was standing next to Jagger, watching him with a curious expression. Obi eyed the two of them warily, sizing up his threat. Bowie wasn't letting on just how good he was; Obi could see that. He was going to be a problem.

And Mick- was it really that easy for him to betray Obi-Wan? His heart sunk horribly. He had hoped that his lust for Mick was at least somewhat mutual. Apparently he was wrong.

Obi-Wan decided he needed to know more about their tactics. "What is the fork for?" He rasped.

Bowie lifted it to eye level, watching it twirl between pale, spidery fingers. "Well, Jedi, normally one would have emptied his stomach by now, and I _was_ planning on feeding it to you again. I suppose I'll have to think of something else, no?" His eyes met Obi's, saying far too clearly that he could continue with this plan without breaking a sweat if he so desired. Shit.

"So it seems..." Obi replied. He had to restrain himself from stepping back, running, getting as far away from this lightning-bolt madman as possible. He mentally slapped himself. Jedi thought no such nonsense.

Mick, of course, chose the perfect time to enter the conversation. "Now wait heah, Davey Boay, he wouldn'a done anythin' so bad t'ya. There's no need fo' any'a that."

Obi's heart soared as Bowie turned his narrowed eyes on Mick. He hissed through his teeth upon hearing the name. "Must I ask you _again_ not to call me" He closed his eyes in pain "'Davey Boy?' Unless, of course, you would like me to return to calling you Minnie." As in Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse

Mick raised his hands in defeat. "Right, sorry, mate. Was just sayin' there's no need fo' any o' that at the moment. I was plannin' to-" he glanced at Obi-Wan mischievously "_show 'im the light_, so to speak." He grinned and winked roguishly at Bowie.

The satiny man considered this, turning his ever-changing eyes on Kenobi. Obi-Wan, on the other hand was getting tired of all these emotions flipping around in his head. Betrayal, lust, fear, hope, anger, anticipation, confusion, hurt, sadness, missing of the Anakin, anxiety, angst, enamourality, disdain, excitement, adrenaline, jealousy, paranoia, distrust, not to mention his hands were itching to whip out his light saber and have done with this. However, he thought it better not to blow his cover yet.

"Perhaps..." Bowie raised his hand to his chin in thought. He sauntered over to Obi-Wan and entwined his fingers in sandy locks. He lifted a piece, examining it in the light. "I may be able to work with this."


End file.
